Ratings
'Ringer:' 1x01: Pilot - 2.84 1x02: She's ruining Everything - 1.94 1x03: If you ever want a french Lesson - 1.98 1x04: It's gonna kill me but i'll do It - 1.50 1x05: A whole new kind of Bitch - 1.71 1x06: The Poor Kids Do It Everyday - 1.81 1x07: Oh, Gawd, there's two of them? - 1.80 1x08: Maybe we can get a dog Instead - 1.75 1x09: Shut up and eat your Bologna - 1.83 1x10: That's what you get for trying to kill Me - 1.60 1x11: It just got Normal - 1.40 1x12: What are you doing here, Ho - Bag? - 1.18 1x13: It's easy to cry when this much cash is Involved - 1.10 1x14: Whores don't make that Much - 1.41 'Life Unexpected:' 1x01: Pilot - 3.05 1x02: Home Inspected - 2.70 1x03: Rent Uncollected - 2.90 1x04: Bong Intercepted - 2.50 1x05: Turtle Undefeated - 2.66 1x06: Truth Unrevealed - 2.43 1x07: Crisis Unadverted - 2.25 1x08: Bride Unbridled - 2.13 1x09: Formal Reformed - 3.30 1x10: Family Therapized - 1.28 1x11: Storm Weathered - 0.38 1x12: Father Unfigured - 2.19 1x13: Love Unexpected - 2.27 'Hellcats: ' 1x01: A world full of strangers - 3.02 1x02: I say a little Prayer - 2.64 1x03: Beale St. After Dark - 2.32 1x04: Nobody Loves Me But My Mother - 2.22 1x05: The Prisioner's Song - 2.13 1x06: Ragged Old Flag - 2.01 1x07: The Match Game - 2.03 1x08: Back of a Car - 1.94 1x09: Finish what we started - 1.92 1x10: Pledging My Love - 2.05 1x11: Think Twice Before You Go - 1.89 1x12: Papa, Oh Papa - 2.15 1x13: Worried Baby Blues - 1.80 1x14: Remember When - 1.72 1x15: God Must Have My Fortune Laid Away - 1.58 1x16: Fancy Dan - 1.64 1x17: Don't Make Promises (You Can't Keep) - 1.46 ''' '''1x18: Woke Up Dead - 1.19 1x20: Before I Was Caught - 0.98 1x21: Land of 1,000 Dances - 1.18 1x22: I'm Sick Y'all - 1.16 'Melrose Place 2.0' 1x01: Pilot - 2.31 1x02: Nightingale - 1.81 1'x03: Grand - 1.44' 1x04: Vine - 1.42 1x05: Canon - 1.60 1x06: Shoreline - 1.38 1x07: Windsor - 1.50 1x08: Gower - 1.48 1x09: Ocean - 1.27 1x10: Cahuenga - 1.57 1x11: June - 1.41 1x12: San Vicente - 1.25 1x13: Oriole - 1.19 1x14: Stoner Canyon - 1.16 1x15: Mullholland - 1.00 1x16: Santa Fe - 1.04 1x17: Sepulveda - 1.05 1x18: Wilshire - 1.20 Gossip Girl: 1x01: Pilot - 3.50 1x02: The Wild Brunch - 2.48 1x03: Poison Ivy - 2.75 1x04: Bad News Blair - 2.80 1x05: Dare Devil - 2.41 1x06: The Handamaiden's Tale - 2.54 1x07: Victor, Vitrola - 2.52 1x08: Seventeen Candles - 2.95 1x09: Blair Waldorf Must Pie! - 2.93 1x10: Hi, Society - 2.44 1x11: Roman Holidays - 1.81 1x12: School Lies - 2.19 1x13: The ThIn Line Between Chuck and Nate - 2.27 1x14: The Blair Bitch Project - 2.50 1x15: Desperately Seeking Serena - 2.53 1x16: All About My Brother - 2.12 1x17: Woman On The Verge - 2.71 1x18. Much I'Do About Nothing - 3.00 '90210:' 1x01: We're Not In Kansas Anymore - 4.65 1x02: The Jet Set - 4.65 1x03: Lucky Strike - 3.23 1x04: The Bubble - 3.29 1x05: Wide Awake And Dreaming - 2.94 1x06: Model Behavior - 3.25 1x07: Hollywood Forever - 3.11 1x08: There's No Place Like Homecoming - 3.15 1x09: Secrets And Lies - 2.95 1x10: Games People Play - 2.71 1x11: That Witch We Destroy - 2.92 1x12: Hello, Goodbye, Amen - 2.80 1x13: Love Me Or Leave Me - 2.18 1x14: By Accident - 2.30 1x15: Help Me, Rhonda - 2.49 1x16: Of Hearthbreaks and Hotels - 2.38 1x17: Life's a Drag - 2.03 1x18: Off The Rails - 1.96 1x19: Okaeri Donna - 2.13 1x20: Between A Sign And A Hard Place - 1.88 1x21: The Dionysian Debacle - 1.79 1x22: The Party's Over - 1.84 1x23: Zero Tolerance - 2.08 1x24: One Party Can Ruin Your Whole Summer - 2.00 'Pretty Little Liars:' 1x01: Pilot - 2.47 1x02: The Jenna Thing - 2.48 1x03: To Kill A Mocking Girl - 2.74 1x04: Can You Hear Me Now? - 2.09 1x05: Reality Bites Me - 2.62 1x06: There's No Place Like Homecoming - 2.69 1x07: The Homecoming Hangover - 2.55 1x08: Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone - 2.52 1x09: The Perfect Storm - 2.55 1x10: Keep Your Friends Close - 3.07 1x11: Moments Later - 4.22 1x12: Salt Meets Wound - 3.21 1x13: Know Your Frenemies - 2.99 1x14: Careful What U Wish 4 - 3.17 1x15: If at first you don't suceed, lie, lie again - 3.19 1x16: Je Suis Une Amie - 3.17 1x17: The New Normal - 2.35 1x18: The Badass Seed - 2.90 1x19: A Person Of Interest - 2.69 1x20: Someone To Watch Over Me - 2.95 1x21: Monsters In The End - 2.94 1x22: For Whom The Bells Tolls - 3.64 'The Lying Game: ' 1x01: Pilot - 1.39 1x02: Being Sutton - 1.47 1x03: Double Dibs - 1.31 1x04: Twinsense and Sensibility - 1.46 1x05: Over Exposed - 1.30 1x06: Bad Boys Break Hearts - 1.19 1x07: Escape From Sutton Island - 1.06 1x08: Never Have I Ever - 1.23 1x09: Sex, Lies & Hard Knocks High - 1.10 1x10: East Of Emma - 1.28 1x11: O, Twin, Where Art Thou? - 1.76 1x12: When We Dead Awaken - 1.50 1x13: Pleased To Meet Me - 1.70 1x14: Black & White & Green All Over - 1.66 1x15: Dead Man Talking - 1.68 1x16: Reservation For Two - 1.41 1x17: No Country For Young Love - 1.25 1x18: Not Guilty As Charged - 1.32 1x19: Weekend Of Living Dangerously - 1.20 1x20: Unholy Matrimony - 1.36 'The Beautiful Life:' 1x01: Pilot - 1.38 1x02: The Beautiful Aftermath - 1.04 1x03: The Beautiful Lie - 727, 329 1x04: The Beautiful Triangle - 603, 899 1x05: The Beautiful Campaing - 785, 243 'Ugly Betty:' 1x01: Pilot - 16.32 1x02: Queen For A Day - 13.95 1x03: The Box And The Bunny - 14.26 1x04: Swag - 11.65 1x05: Fey's Sleigh Ride - 13.17 1x06: The Lyin', The Witch And The Wardrobe - 13.14 1x07: Trust, Lust and Must - 13.62 1x08: After Hours - 12.81 1x09: Four Thanksgivings and A Funeral - 12.95 1x10: Lose The Boss - 8.75 1x11: Fake Plastic Snow - 13.02 1x12: Sofia's Choice - 13.49 1x13: In Or Out - 14.101 1x14: I'm Coming Out - 14.00 1x15: Brothers - 14.27 1x16: Derailed - 13.66 1x17: Icing On The Cake - 10.80 1x18: Don't Ask, Don't Tell - 10.41 1x19: Punch Out - 9.46 1x20: Petra - Gate - 9.62 1x21: Secretaries' Day - 10.68 1x22: A Tree Grows Down In Guadalajara - 9.63 1x23: East Side Story - 10.50 'Veronica Mars:' 1x01: Pilot - 2.49 1x02: Credit's Where Credit's Due - 2.21 1x03: Meet John Smith - 2.71 1x04: The Wrath Of Con - 3.21 1x05: You Think You Know Somebody - 2.7'''3 '''1x06: Retun Of The Kane - 2.86 1x07: The Girl Next Door - 2.74 1x08: Like A Virgin - 2.76 1x09: Drinking the Kool - Aid - 2.40 1x10: An Echolls Family Chistmas - 1.90 1x11: Silence Of The Lamb - 2.84 1x12: Clash Of The Tritons - 2.91 1x13: Lord Of The Bling - 2.97 1x14: Mars VS. Mars - 2.70 1x15: Ruskie Business - 2.34 1x16: Betty & Veronica - 2.33 1x17: Kanes And Abel's - 2.30 1x18: Weapons Of Class Destruction - 2.30 1x19: Hot Dogs - 2.48 1x20: M.A.D - 3.04 1x21: A Trip To The Dentist - 2.85 1'x22: Leave It To Beaver - 2.99' 'The O.C:' 1x01: Premiere - 7.5 1x02: The Model Home - 7.9 1x03: The Gamble - 8.0 1x04: The Debut - 8.6 1x05: The Outsider - 9.1 1x06: The Girlfriend - 9.1 1x07: The Escape - 8.8 1x08: The Rescue - 9.27 1x09: The Heights - 7.52 1x10: The Perfect Couple - 8.28 1x11: The Homecoming - 9.03 1x12: The Secret - 6.9 1x13: The Best Chrismukkah Ever - 9.27 1x14: The Countdown - 7.99 1x15: The Third Wheel - 9.4 1x16: The Links - 8.9 1x17: The Rivals - 12.79 1x18: The Truth - 12.70 1x19: The Hearthbreak - 10.95 1x20: The Soup Opera - 9.56 1x21: The Goodbye Girl - 10.27 1x22: The L.A - 11.09 1x23: The Nana - 11.31 1x24: The Proposal - 10.49 1x25: The Shower - 10.13 1x26: The Strip - 10.52 1x27: The Ties That Bind - 10.72 'One Tree Hill:' 1x01: Pilot - 2.48 1x02: The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most - 2.50 1x03: Are You True? - 3.54 1x04: Crash Into You - 3.78 1x05: All That You Can't Leave Behind - 3.02 1x06: Every Night Is Another Story - 3.08 1x07: Life In A Glass House - 3.62 1x08: The Search For Something More - 3.43 1x09: With Arms Oustreched - 3.75 1x10: You Gotta Go There To Come Back - 4.35 1x11: The Living Years - 4.15 1x12: Crash Course In Polite Conversations - 4.27 1x13: Hanging By A Moment - 3.14 1x14: I Shall Believe - 4.39 1x15: Suddenly Everything Has Changed - 3.87 1x16: The First Cut Is The Deepest - 3.95 1x17: Spirit In The Night - 4.28 1x18: To Wish Impossible Things - 4.81 1x19: How Can You Be Sure? - 4.40 1x20: What Is And What Should Never Be - 4.23 1x21: The Leaving Song - 4.09 1x22: The Game That Play Us - 4.49 'Brothers & Sisters:' 1x01: Patriarchy - 11.0 1x02: An Act Of Will - 9.1 1x03: Affairs Of State - 8.6 1x04: Family Portrait - 8.3 1x05: Date Night - 8.6 1x06: For The Children - 9.1 1x07: Northern Exposure - 8.7 1x08: Mistakes Were Made Pt 1 - 8.9 1x09: Mistake Were Made Pt 2 - 8.9 1x10: Light The Lights - 7.2 1x11: Family Day - 8.0 1x12: Sexual Politics - 8.2 1x13: Something Ida This Way Comes - 8.2 1x14: Valentine's Day Massacre - 7.6 1x15: Love Is Difficult - 8.0 1x16: The Other Walker - 8.0 1x17: All In The Family - 6.5 1x18: Three Parties - 7.4 1x19: Game Night - 7.7 1x20: Bad News - 7.9 1x21: Grapes Of Wrath - 7.6 1x22: Favorite Son - 8.1 1x23: Matriarchy - 8.6 'Glee:' 1x01: Pilot - 9.62 1x02: Showmance - 7.30 1x03: Acafellas - 6.64 1x04: Preggers - 6.63 1x05: The Rhodes Not Taken - 7.40 1x06: Vitamin D - 7.28 1x07: Throwdown - 7.65 1x08: Mash - Up - 7.15 1x09: Wheels - 7.53 1x10: Ballad - 7.36 1x11: Hairography - 6.10 1x12: Matress - 8.14 1x13: Sectionals - 8.13 1x14: Hell - O - 13.66 1x15: The Power Of Madonna - 12.68 1x16: Home - 12.18 1x17: Bad Reputation - 11.62 1x18: Laryngitis - 11.57 1x19: Dream On - 11.59 1x20: Theatricality - 11.49 1x21: Funk - 8.99 1x22: Journey To Regionals - 10.92 'Desperate Housewives:' 1x01: Pilot - 21.64 1x02: Ah, But Underneath - 20.30 1x03: Pretty Little Picture - 20.8 1x04: Who's That Woman? - 21.49 1x05: Come In, Stranger - 22.14 1x06: Running To Stand Still - 24.60 1x07: Anything You Can Do - 24.21 1x08: Guilty - 27.21 1x09: Suspicious Minds - 21.56 1x10: Come Back To Me - 22.34 1x11: Move On - 25.20 1x12: Every Day A Little Death - 24.09 1x13: Your Fault - 25.95 1x14: Love Is In The Air - 22.30 1x15: Impossible - 24.18 1x16: 'The Ladies Who Lunch - 24.08 1x17: There Won't Be Trumpets - 24.61 1x18: Childrens Will Listen - 25.55 1x19: Live Alone and Like It - 25.27 1x20: Fear No More - 25.69 1x21: Sunday In The Park With George - 26.10 1x22: Goodbye For Now - 25.38 1x23: One Wonderful Day - 30.62 'Revenge:' 1x01: Pilot - 10.02 1x02: Trust - 8.54 1x03: Betrayal - 7.68 1x04: Duplicity - 7.90 1x05: Guilt - 7.94 1x06: Intrigue - 8.72 1x07: Charade - 8.58 1x08: Treachery - 7.98 1x09: Suspicion - 7.30 1x10: Loyalty - 7.35 1x11: Duress - 8.06 1x12: Infamy - 7.58 1x13: Commitment - 7.67 1x14: Perception - 7.70 1x15: Chaos - 7.69 'The Sopranos ' 1x01: Pilot - 3.26 1x02: 46 Long - 2.45 1x03: Denial, Anger, Acceptance - 3.14 1x04: Meadowlands - 3.11 1x05: College - 3.20 1x06: Pax Soprana - 2.07 1x07: Down Neck - 1.19 1x08: The Legend Of Tenesse Moltisanti - 2.04 1x09: Boca - 2.09 1x10: A Hit Is A Hit - 2.15 1x11: Nobody Knows Anything - 3.38 1x12: Isabella - 2.28 1x13: I Dream Of Jeannie Cusamano - 3.17